mihsignstationfandomcom-20200214-history
BBC Sussex
BBC Sussex '''is British local public radio station owned by British Broadcasting Corporation. The station broadcasts local news, music and talk shows programmings. History '''BBC Radio Brighton was one of the first wave of BBC Local Radio stations which took to the air during the late 1960s. Broadcasting from Marlborough Place, it officially opened on 14 February 1968, though a short-lived emergency service had been broadcast during the blizzards earlier that winter. Originally broadcast on 88.1 MHz VHF only, the station later acquired a medium wave frequency of 202m, and transferred to 95.3 MHz on VHF. The transmission area was initially restricted to little more than the immediate Brighton and Hove conurbation, with the surrounding suburbs. However, coverage was extended to include Worthing in the late 1970s. In common with much of the BBC's early local radio output, BBC Radio Brighton broadcast only for limited daytime hours in its early years, relying on BBC Radio 2 and BBC Radio 4 for a sustaining service, but building to a full daytime service by the mid-1970s. In the early years, the emphasis was on structured programmes rather than the open-ended magazine shows which have since become more common. The flagship was the breakfast news programme Coastwise. On 22 October 1983, as part of the BBC's move to extend its local radio network across the UK, the station expanded further to include the entire county. As a result, BBC Radio Brighton name was dropped in favour of the more accurate BBC Radio Sussex. In 1994, BBC Radio Sussex merged with a later arrival, BBC Radio Surrey, to form BBC Southern Counties Radio. At first it ran a single all-talk schedule across Sussex and Surrey. However, in September 1997 two dedicated breakfast shows, one for Brighton and Hove on the old 95.3 frequency, and another for the remainder of Sussex, were introduced. The separate breakfast show for Brighton was discontinued in April 2006. In March 2009, the county name returned to the radio station name when BBC Sussex became the new name for BBC Southern Counties Radio across Sussex. BBC Sussex and its sister station BBC Surrey continue effectively to operate as one station, with no change in management or infrastructure from its predecessor. Programmings BBC Sussex runs its own programming specifically for Sussex from its studios in Brighton on weekdays from 6am to 9am and from 5pm to 6pm, and on Saturdays from 6am to 9am and from 2pm to 6pm. There are also dedicated news bulletins for Sussex on the hour at some times of the day. The remainder of the station's daytime output is shared with BBC Surrey. It is part of the BBC South East region, based in Tunbridge Wells. BBC Sussex cover every Brighton and Hove Albion and Crawley Town game live. On Saturdays BBC Sussex Sport starts at 2 pm presented by Johnny Cantor, from wherever Brighton are playing. This show contains interviews and features on all sports from within the region. The frequencies then split shortly before kick off, with Brighton's match on DAB, 95.0, 95.3 and 104.5 FM, and Crawley on the remaining frequencies. When non-traditional kick off times occur, the main presenter for the club in question presents BBC Sussex sports special on midweek evenings, opting out of networked programming. The station's Sussex presenters are Neil Pringle (weekday breakfast) and Mark Carter (Saturday breakfast). Weekday programmes for both Surrey and Sussex are presented by Danny Pike (mornings), Allison Ferns (afternoons) and Sarah Gorrell (drivetime). External links * Official website Category:Radio stations in the United Kingdom Category:Local radio stations in the United Kingdom Category:British Broadcasting Corporation Category:Launched in 1968 Category:United Kingdom